Yaoi: Tutoring Lessons
by PervertedPriestess69
Summary: Ichigo and Asano eavesdrops on Ikkaku and Yumi having sex.


**Title**: Tutoring Lessons (Revised)

**Pairing:** Ichigo/Asano, Kaku/Yumi

**Rating:** NC-17/X

**Warning:** Eavesdropping, Orgiastic

**Summary:** Ichigo and Asano eavesdrops on Ikkaku and Yumi having sex.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own BLEACH, Kubo TIte-san does. If I did, Lord help everybody because there would be no story just constant mind numbing Crack. So there, be happy it don't belong to me!

Summary: Asano was horrible at math so, it was no wonder that after finding Ichigo was brilliant at it, along with several smartass retorts and getting his ass beat to a pulp, he reluctantly asked him for his help. The two arrived somewhat late to Asano's home that afternoon. They settled in downstairs, in the kitchen and Asano made Ichigo and himself something it eat and drink. Ichigo tried talking some sense into his friend; as he seemed to think he'd never understand a damn thing about Algebra.

Asano was horrible at math so, it was no wonder that after finding Ichigo was brilliant at it, along with several smartass retorts and getting his ass beat to a pulp, he reluctantly asked him for his help. The two arrived somewhat late to Asano's home that afternoon. They settled in downstairs, in the kitchen and Asano made Ichigo and himself something it eat and drink. Ichigo tried talking some sense into his friend; as he seemed to think he'd never understand a damn thing about Algebra.

"Asano, equations are not that hard to understand. You just have to apply yourself."

"That's easy for you to say Kurosaki you're brilliant at this sort of stuff. I'm never going get this shit myself without having to cheat. And we're going to have a test in a week. I'm fucking doomed!"

"Quit saying that! No you're not, that's the whole point of me tutoring you."

"Yeah well, we'll see! Come on man let's got to my bedroom. Maybe I could better concentrate upstairs." Keigo said grabbing his bag with a sly look on his face.

Ichigo followed him to his room and once inside he began setting up some practice work for him. He watched Keigo from the very moment that they entered his room. He noticed he was acting strange but couldn't figure on why. He just kept staring at the wall then looking back at him every now and then. Ichigo couldn't quite figure what he was staring at on the wall. It was almost like he was staring through it.

"Keigo… Keigo!" Ichigo said loudly.

"Huh, oh! Heh! Sorry about that!" He said with a nervous chuckle.

"Come on man, let's start!" Ichigo instructed with a steel tone.

"Uh Ok." He said unsure in his answer. Just then he sat at his desk with the paper Ichigo had prepared for him. He scratched his head hesitantly picked up his pencil to follow along."

"Ok, now the basic principle of equations is to find x, the missing variable. To do this isn't hard. And always remember x represents one until the variable is revealed. Our first problem is x + 4 = 12. So, tell me according to our book what you must do next!" He guided as he stood over Keigo.

Keigo paused for moments before he went on. He filed through his text book fidgeting at how close Ichigo was, until he came to the examples.

"Ok, we're suppose to add 4 + x which gives us 4x."

"Good Keigo, now go on. What's next?"

"OK uhh, let's see… "

Ichigo stood for moments waiting for him to continue when he sat silent. He turned around to see Keigo staring at the wall again.

"Ok what Keigo? Come on man concentrate!"

"Shhh, did you hear that?"

"Don't shush me. What are you doing?"

"I'm listening Kurosaki! What does it look like!"

"Listening to what? I don't hear anything."

Just then there was a muted thump on the wall followed by moans and laughing that caught Ichigo's attention and his head snapped to the wall to peer at it.

"What is that?"

Keigo grinned as he got up and knelt in his bed with his head close to the wall. He looked at Ichigo for a moment before the loud thumping noises started getting increasingly harder on his wall.

"It's Yumi and Ikkaku." Keigo smirked.

"What? What are those dumb asses doing making so much damn noise?"

Keigo just looked at Ichigo in shocked amazement at the question as if the patterns of the noises and the muffled grunts weren't obvious enough! It took a moment before it registered in Ichigo's head.

"Oh shit! They're not!" Ichigo said low as he approached the bed.

Keigo smiled and nodded as he watched Ichigo join him on the bed. Ears pressed close to wall as they faced each other. Keigo's face carried a blush and perverse grin as he continued to listen to the deep voices and their conversation. As they both began to listen to the sudden sounds of hot pleasure taking place in the room next door.

"Uh, mmm, fuck me Kaku baby! Oh Kaku!"

The lovers kissed languidly as their tongues fought, low growls coming from both of the hungry Shinigami. Yumi was sitting in Ikkaku's lap as his hands rubbed softly over the other man's head. They were both worked up into a frenzy after sparring at the school. Yumi though he'd never admit it, liked when Ikkaku was a bit musky, hot and sweaty. Ikkaku bounced Yumi over his lap as one hand was steadying the man on top of him and the other hand was stimulating Yumi. Yumi shivered under his forcible touch. He leaned forward, their heads touching, breath hitching as his love slid a firm hand along his shaft. Yumi bounced on top of Ikkaku, his hair sweeping over Ikkaku's face in their moments of sensual bliss.

"Shit Yumi! I love it when you're like this! You've been teasin' me all fucking day. Now , I'm drilling your lovely ass into oblivion." Ikkaku groaned as he kissed at Yumi's neck.

"Mmm, rough just -uh like I like it! Fuck!" He grunted as he nipped at Ikkaku's ear lobe.

"How long have they?" Ichigo whispered still listening at the wall.

"Since they first got here! And I think Renji and that big tittied blonde, Matsumoto got something going too." Keigo went on as he got closer to Ichigo's ear. He pulled back quickly when he realized just how close they were.

Ichigo and Asano both still had their cheeks and ears pressed to the wall. And the expression that started out as a mischievous grin had turned into something else. And Ichigo couldn't help but notice the look of lust on Asano's face. He couldn't believe how sexy he looked with his eyes closed, cheek pressed against the the cool wall pushing his hair into his eyes. He could even see his breath growing heavy in his body. Ichigo had been staring at Asano the whole time looking at his friend's parted lips and wanting to have what was happening in the room next to them happening to him right now.

He leaned in close to Asano he could feel his warm breath panting on his lips and as he got ever so closer, Asano's eyes opened. A smile creeping like evil into his eyes through the veil of brown hair. Their lips teasing each other, tongues first reaching out to greet each other as their heads moved to ground zero. Ichigo grabbed Asano by his collar and Asano moaned into his mouth. His lips pulled away for just moments to breath.

"Asano, I'm sorry."

"I'm not so, why should you be?" Asano asked as he licked at Ichigo's lips.

"Because I can't promise you a good grade now, at least not today. If the test were tomorrow you'd most likely get an F." Ichigo said darting in and out of the other boys mouth panting hungrily.

"I know that, but why do you think so now, Ichigo?"

"Because… because I'm going to fuck you right now. We're not going to have any time for studying."

Asano's grin came back as Ichigo pulled his body completely flush with his. Asano grabbed at Ichigo's pants to play at the fly. Hands working at his erect cock with every caress and Ichigo's hunger grew. He pulled Asano's school shirt open, buttons flying everywhere, hitting his barely used desk. Asano grunted as warm fingers rolled his nipples, their tongues massaged each other. Asano's moans turned into intense purrs as Ichigo's hands traversed his body coming to stroke his cock. He pushed into talented hands as Ichigo wrapped his other arm around Keigo's waist.

"Ichigo Kurosaki… I- I want you to fuck me hard. I want you to fuckme like Ikkaku's fucking Yumichika." Keigo said staring at Ichigo as they played lightly with the other's cocks.

Ikkaku had Yumi on top of the headboard as he stood on the bed now. He was pounding into Yumi up against the wall which was making the headboard thump into it. Yumi had his legs locked around Ikkaku waist. They were bouncing in time as they were enveloped in the blue darkness of the room as twilight set in. They breath was hot on each other and Yumi's fingers were traversing the sides of Ikkaku's head and ears. They were panting heavy and deep and mixing with noises they weren't sure were their own. Yumi was getting anxious and had one of his hands sliding it time over his cock with his lovers thrust. He bit his lip with a scowl when they were interrupted slightly. They could hear Keigo moaning through the wall rather louder than they ever expected. Ikkaku stopped and it was then when they could feel it coming through the wall.

They could feel the lust in Ichigo's reiatsu washing over them. It was kicking in the hypersensitive effects that already had them teetering on exploding. Yumi looked at the bald man beneath him for a moment. Only silence and stares of glowing eyes glistening with hot desire. Ikkaku was ready, he laced his fingers into Yumi's hair tightly, pulling his head back as he sucked on the bobbing Adam's apple, before Ikkaku slammed back into him. He hummed as he sucked and Yumi answered him with deep, loud, hoarse groans.

"Uhh, God baby, you're so tight! Huh." Ikkaku growled pumping fervently.

"Mmm, yeah and you love it? Uhh. Don't you? Huh-uh." Yumi huffed back.

A few more thrust and they were gone. Yumi could feel the hot jets of his lover's cum spilling into him and the thick throb of Ikkaku inside him coupled with the steel gaze he was giving him right then made him spill his seed all over Ikkaku's chest and stomach. Ikkaku was feeling very good tonight as he took two fingers grazing through Yumi's cum and licked the fingers clean. Yumi could've came from that sight alone had he not cum before Ikkaku. Then again, Ikkaku felt him cease up on his cock again and there Yumi was skeeting for a second time. The look on Yumi's face was mixed like a look of terror and ecstasy rolled into one. Soon he was slumped over his lover, spent from their ride. Ikkaku picked him up and moved kneeling and laying him back on the bed. They laid there for a long while Ikkaku stayed quietly with his head on Yumi's chest. He listened to his lover's heartbeat as it slowed back to normal.

Ichigo's response to Keigo's request was prompt and violent. He pushed him on the bed. He ripped his pants open and off breaking the zipper. He knelt between Keigo's legs pushing his pants down around his hips exposing his erection for Keigo to see. The shade of red Keigo turned at seeing his close friends rather sizable dick made him eager. Keigo in turn spread his legs wide enough for Ichigo to have a nice full view of his dick and pucker. Ichigo licked the palm of his hand to add some smoothness the now hot pulsating throb of his dick when he spoke.

" Mmm. Hmm. Now that I think about it, I like that thought of you getting an F."

"Ooh. Mmm. Uh and why uh- is that?" Keigo answered back.

"Because, then you'll have a good excuse for not getting a horrible grade."

"And the excuse would be?" Keigo moaned.

"My dick inside you, uhh." Ichigo said as he moved over Keigo. Ichigo licked a trail from Keigo down to his navel stopping right above the head of Keigo's cock where it lay bobbing on top of his stomach with every breath.

Keigo's breath hitched at the very idea of Ichigo licking him. Precum slid down the topside if his dick, slicking his fingers, his other hand clutched his chest playing with his nipple as they watched each other. The noises and thumping from next door became louder and even more aggressive. The rhythmic soundtrack was fueling the feverish lust spilling out of Ichigo. The wave of reiatsu flowed over Keigo and he produced a sound loud enough to rock the room. One would have thought Keigo had been invaded, the feeling so intense, like silkened electricity and vibrations. It was the first signs of the thumping stopping since it had first started but it soon started back up soon after it began again and faster than before. Keigo's eyes were shut, he was panting from the intense wave and his cock was coming close from his strong needful grip. Ichigo smirked at his need to cum.

"I-Ichigo, come on… fuck me, fuck me, fuck me! Please! I'm so close and I want your cock inside me when I cum."

'How bad do you want me?" Ichigo asked.

"So bad! Come on man. Put you pretty dick in me. Please? You don't even need to prepare me! I JUST WANT YOU INSIDE ME! OOH SSHIT! Mmm."

"Nice Asano, begging suit you when it's my dick you want!" Ichigo said grinning ear to ear still striding long over his cock. "Asano, I don't want to hurt you, so, I at least need some lube."

Asano grimaced as he stroked himself. He looked around when he remembered the lotion he had under his pillow. "Here, hurry up man!" He said handing him the bottle. As he grabbed the bottle he leaned in and kissed Keigo as pulled his stroking hand off his cock.

"Stop stroking for now." Ichigo said as he leaned back. Keigo's hand flexed in Ichigo's a few times before he stopped and did as Ichigo asked.

Ichigo squirted out a good amount of lotion into his hand and stroked over his cock before pulling Asano down on the bed to rest across his crotch. He lifted Keigo's hips spreading him wide and pressed against his pucker until only his head was inside his tight warm lover. He waited anyway to give him a moment to adjust. Keigo arched his hips up letting Ichigo ride all the way into him!

"Mmm, fuck Ichigo! God damn that feels so fucking GOOD!" He moaned unable to control his voice. Ichigo was taking a liking to Keigo's hypersensitivity and wanted to play Keigo like a instrument. As he moved inside of his friend, the thought of what was happening to him played with his mind and he felt himself rising closer to climax. Keigo propped onto his elbows so he could watch what Ichigo was doing to him. Their foreheads rested against each other as they both watched their body's meeting and moving together. Ichigo looked at Keigo for the longest time. He watched his friends mouth move as inaudible, incoherent words played over his lips, sweat was running down both their faces. Ichigo licked his lips between pants and moved in over top of Keigo mouth.

"Keigo, uhh, I wanna make you cum so badly, are you gonna cum for me? Mmm."

"Huuh, mmm, ye-sss. yes Ichigo! Make me cum!" He begged as Ichigo moved into his mouth once again tongues pushing against each other. Ichigo's rhythm started to get faster and faster. Keigo hooked his arm around Ichigo's neck bringing him closer and he in turn slammed viciously harder into Keigo, pushing him up in the bed. Ichigo was focused on keeping his strokes steady and he began to stick his tongue out. Keigo latched onto it and sucked it as he fucked him into oblivion. With one last push Ichigo skeeted hard inside of him and the too intense feeling vibrated through Keigo as he rode through his own release just seconds later.

The two boys panted furiously, just barely taking in breath as if they had just ran a marathon. They looked at each other for long moments still connected. Asano's hair was messy, he was wearing a warm blush all over his body. Ichigo looked at his lover as he lay under him; with just a shirt and socks on. His chest heaving up and down, nipples still erect and red from rough play. Ichigo was still in the mood for more but knew that his new found playmate was worn and he himself, was now soaking wet.

He finally pulled away leaving Asano empty and somewhat immediately missing the fullness. He sat on the side of the bed and watched him rise and walk to his dresser. Ichigo never noticed that Keigo had such a fine ass until this very moment in time. Well, there was that one time in the shower after gym class… It seems like the whole thing snuck up on Ichigo. He then noticed the cum running from Asano's ass.

Asano went and pulled out a clean towel so as to clean Ichigo and himself. When he turned he realized he had nothing on him but offered anyway but Ichigo was off the bed and standing behind him. Ichigo had bent him over his dresser, knelt and was now lapping up the cum from Asano's ass. Asano cussed under his breath at the demanding attention of his tutor. His tongue sliding down the inside of his thighs to catch every trail. He could feel his cock getting hard again but he didn't know if he had the energy.

Ichigo was already back in his pants and watched quietly as Asano got dressed. He thought everything was sexy on Asano now. Where he use to be goofy, annoying and what seemed like a child this was different. As he stepped into a pair of jeans Asano noticed his now quiet tutor.

"Ichigo."

"Hmm?"

"I want an A. Will you keep coming back?" Keigo went on with a smirk. "I, uh know you want me to get an F but now I'm feeling like I can make an A at the very least a C!" Asnao went on with a new found energy.

"Good, I'm glad. Sure man, when?"

"Can you come back tomorrow or the weekend?"

Ichigo smirked. "I'll come back whenever you want me to. I don't have to work in the clinic for the next two weeks."

"Cool! Come back tomorrow. Ok?" Asano said as he sat back down on the bed. He put his head against the wall and looked at Ichigo. "They stopped." He said with a satisfied laugh.

"Yeah, they stopped a little bit before us I think. Not sure now I think about it… I was real busy at the time." He said looking at Keigo, looking back at him with a raised brow.

"Hmm… you were tutoring me weren't you?" Keigo asked.

"What we did Asano, you don't need me to tutor you on! Dare say it that subject is an A+ subject for you."

"Is that right Kurosaki?" Keigo said crawling back over to Ichigo. Staring at him with a grin.

"Uh, yeah! As a matter of act you could most definitely teach me a thing or two." Ichigo said watching Keigo crawl into his lap.

"Well, how about I tutor you, while you tutor me." Keigo negotiated biting at Ichigo's bottom lip.

"Mmm, sounds like a good trade to me!" Ichigo said before dipping back into Keigo's mouth.

END TRANSMISSION…

**A/N:** Mmmhmm! See what happens when you read Kink Meme posts. Now. First of all kink Meme's suppose to be closed but you can go back and read the 14 + pages of extraordinary smut that's still there. This whole story came about from me reading the 3 part fic called FAILGET (you have to keep going int the thread) post from the site of Ichigo and Asano saying sexy shit to each other. And I got all hot and was rolling around in the bed at how sexy Asano's nutty ass is when he's in the mood. So yeah, now I got the image in my head about how seductive the dude is and how he can handle himself. I like this because it gave me a chance to try to work my hand at doing more than one couple at as time. It still think it needs work on transitioning between the two but at least I tried, right? This was hella hard to write too. So, let me know what's on your mind about this hard ass to write fic!


End file.
